istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 242
Greymane Alpha Tail is now known as Greymane Tail. *Level 37-40 Tremendous Loricatus Beetles are now named properly *Fangs of Fury will now apply to special attacks (abilities) that are melee (not ranged). *Quickbreath Blighted technique will now only modify Breath of Fire abilities. *Piercing Winds technique will now properly apply to the Galewind ability. *Phoenix and Champion Tech Kits (both Dragon and Shield) will no longer take up a tech slot. *Battlemages can no longer wear chain or platemail *Quest "Dragon's Quest: Find the Lost Patrol" now refers to Torrek as commander, not Lieutenant. *Spirit Ward II now takes 1 technique, Spirit Ward III and IV 2 techniques, and Spirit Ward V 3 techniques. *Fixed bug with Gravus' Quest: Blacksmith Part I where there was no resource being counted in the "gather" step. *Formula "Dire Wolf Hide Grip" will now filter as a technique formula. *Thurid's Stone of Wrath will now properly fit into a weapon socket instead of an armor (as its description states). *Geleon's Master Scroll is no longer infinitely reusable. *Technique "Adventure: Undead Damage I" can now be applied to Dragon Claws. *Foul Maggots will now show up with the proper name. *Adventure: Ice I now requires a Greymane Tail instead of a Ferocious Gruok Bristle. *Craft: Salvaging I now requires a Brownsnout Sow Tail instead of a Ferocious Gruok Bristle. *Defense: Spirit REsistance I now requires a Flame Wisp Vitality instead of a Ferocious Gruok Bristle. *Spell: Numbing I now requires a Wild Gruok Bristle instead of a Ferocious Gruok Bristle. *Ferocious Gruok Bristle is now obsolete and is not used in any techniques. *Bloodflies will once again appear in the Western Deadlands. *Reklar is no longer stunnable or mezzable. *Lust for Blood now ticks once every 6 seconds for 18 seconds and will do 100-150 damage per pulse, has a proper description, a higher coin value (so it will overwrite conflicting effects), and will boost power by 1000 to 1500 now. *Thurid's Undead Slayer tech now gives +14 DPS and +85 Strength *Undead Slayer tech gives +10 DPS and +65 Strength *Andorr's Ironwood Shaft tech now gives +14 DPS and +85 Dexterity *Ironwood Shaft tech gives +10 DPS and +65 Dexterity *Expert Tech Kit: Ironwood Shaft now uses a Woodworking Bench, a Board Plane, and the Woodworking Skill. Skill range is now 900 to 1200 and the resource quantity scales from 4 to 2. The formula requires Woodworking of 900 to scribe. *Expert Tech Kit: Undead Slayer now has a skill range of 900 to 1200, and the Essence Orb requirements are from 4 to 2. *Sorcerer **Awareness is now received at level 20, 40, 60, and 80 and scales from +40 to +160. **Manifested Power now recycles at 30 seconds, has updated damage, and has a 5% chance to debuff the target with a 15-second Mesmerize. **Mind Defense IV properly boosts Mind Ward by +168. **Blur II is now received at level 55 and Blur III at level 90. Blur II and III are not-masterable and give +60 and +80 to Evasion respectively. **Spellbind and Area Spellbind now share a timer at 50%. **Clarity II has been temporarily reverted to give stun and mez immunity that does not break until death. **Added Mind Bolt I to V and formulas to the loot tables. (Known Issue: The icons are currently not assigned and use the default) *Crossbowman **Dead-eye now recycles every 120 seconds. **Barbed Bolt can now be used every 60 seconds. **Steady Aim now adds +10% to to-hit instead of just +10. **Armor Piercing Shot now has a 2.50 post-delay and can be used every 120 seconds. **Point Blank Shot now has a 2.00 post-delay and can be used every 60 seconds. *Elial The Mercenary once again has high health so that he will spawn with the proper number of hit points. *Removed Paralyzing Gaze ability from many Undead schools. *Bioscholars no longer receive racial abilities, Spiked Scales, Whirlwind Attack, Detoxify Self, or Boar's Rage. *Final Frontier Part 2 quest reward removed temporarily while the bug with randomly generated loot can be worked out. Category:Delta